The Demon Hunter Meets The Slayer
by Sin'dorei no Keiko
Summary: Illidan is on the run, and a certain blood elf is on his trail. Will their meeting lead into Illidan's downfall or something...new? First fic, WCxDOTA...rXr...no flames pls.
1. Lina Inverse the Slayer

**DISCLAIMER:** Warcraft and DOTA are under the license of Blizzard Entertainment. I just tend to borrow them for this fic…hmmm…I wish Illidan was mine though…hahaha…

**Chapter I: **_**Lina Inverse the Slayer**_

The moon was full; its bright light shined down the forests that surrounded the perimeter of Darnassus on purpose known to the priestess, the felon and the scouts pursuing the dreaded traitor. Illidan Stormrage sped past through every tree and bush with great speed, creating a large gap between him and the pursuers.

He tried dodged all moon beams created by Luna Moonfang's Eclipse, though it was inevitable, but still, managed to lost them. He glanced behind to sense if someone is still following him. Even with his eyes closed, his other senses were sharper and can detect a living organism. Sensing that no one's coming, he decided to rest. He sat down under a big tree and started to self-heal as his thoughts were preoccupied by images of his beloved, Tyrande Whisperwind, Priestess of the Moon.

---+___+---

"My lady, we apologize but it seems that we have lost his tracks", Luna Moonfang reported on her knees together with her troops.

"Arise, sisters. We know that the forest is tricky but we're in pursuit of a trickier being", Tyrande explained, watching the forest in a distance. _'I know he's still in there. He did took some damage from Luna's Eclipse'_, she thought. "Luna,"

"Yes, Priestess?" the moon rider immediately stepped up in front.

"Get my bow and arrows ready. Fetch up Ash'alah. The two of us will search the forest for the traitor", she commanded.

"But My lady, you must not go into the forest. It's much too dangerous, even now that we are dealing with Illidan Stormrage. You must stay here for your safety. Let me hunt him", with both worry and determination, Luna tried to restrain their leader from springing into action.

"I know he is a formidable opponent. But I knew him since my youth days; I might be able to detect him faster. And with our powers combined, we may be able to take him down. If not, wound him seriously."

"Still…"

"I insist. Being the leader of the Sisters of Elune, I can't just sit around whilst a foe threatened to hurt my fellow sisters", Tyrande smiled and patted Luna.

"I…understand. I'll prepare for your things then, my lady", with that, Luna retreated. Soon she returned with Tyrande's war companion and things.

"May Elune light our path", she chanted before setting forth into the depths of the woods.

---+___+---

The night passed by with its cool breezes wandered around the forest. The Demon Hunter has his seriously-wounded body half-healed with the help of Kil'jaeden's orb. Listening to the surroundings, he heard some uneven rustling of the leaves. Still in a not-so-well condition, Illidan slowly picked up his dual blades as he waits for the foe to attack. There was silence. He was absorbing the noise, waiting for a wrong tone to play for him to search the enemy.

A sharp wind came, one that is far to be an ordinary. He immediately slashed something on his right side and heard it clatter down the ground. Before he can tell what it was, a bunch of arrows flew towards his direction, which was easily dodged. Illidan, then, started to run again and felt that they weren't the same elves that were following him just a while ago. They were of two kinds: an undead ranger and a blood elf sorceress. Then suddenly, the blood elf's aura disappeared and the arrows went into a halt. He noticed that the ranger was standing few yards away from him. Hiding at the back of the tree, Illidan prepared himself for a possible surprise attack.

And in a blink of an eye, the surrounding was engulfed by a large fire. He had a minor hit and tried to escape before things could get worse. But to his dismay, he was rooted down to his spot; he was stunned. The sorceress then emerged out from the dark and was about to make the final blow. Illidan, with his freedom on the line, has no options left but to use the spell Sunder. Focusing a green ball of energy on his hand, he threw one of his blades towards the figure. The sorceress did dodge it but was caught off guard. Then, the ball of energy was found flying to the enemy, taking a direct hit.

Next thing happened; he found his self standing, watching the blood elf cry in pain as she suffers the pains of the life-swapping spell.

---+___+---

Tyrande and Luna stopped on their tracks as they felt the ground shaking, followed by a blaze forming in the middle of the forest. The moon rider sensed that aside from the traitor, two other beings were inside, in which one aura felt familiar to her. She immediately turned to her left side and rode off.

"Hey, Luna! Where are you going?" questioned Tyrande.

"The blast came this way. There may be other creatures that are after Illidan. We might able to locate him if we follow their battle trail", Luna explained, doubtful about her thoughts as the priestess just followed her fellow sister.

The two warriors rode fast, as if the frost saber and the Black Panther were having a competition. The next thing they heard was a high-pitched cry of pain. This concluded the thoughts of Luna. _"It is really her. No doubt about it."_

---+___+---

The blood elf was kneeling in front of Illidan, catching her breath from the direct hit of the Sunder as the latter just looked down at her wounded figure. He walked pass the creature to pick up his twin blades of Azzinoth, thrusting it into the ground and started to talk to the poor elf.

"Blood elf…" Illidan lowered down and stared at her. "Why are you tracking me down?"

Silence was her reply, looking intently at the Demon Hunter.

"Hm, a silent type, I see. Well then…" he cupped her face with his big hand. "It won't matter anyway. I'm afraid you won't see the light of another day." He stood up and was about to steal her soul. But suddenly, he can't make the spell. _'Silence spell, I think.'_ He looks around to look for the blood elf's companion. Then, a frost arrow burrowed through his either sides of shoulders.

"Sylvannas Windrunner", he muttered under his breath, sensing a presence few yards before him as a pair of red eyes glowed in the dark.

---+___+---

"Tyrande, we would be able to find Illidan faster if we split up", suggested Luna.

"You're right. I'll look over here. Try to search on the other side", commanded the Priestess of the Moon and took the route straight ahead. The Moon Rider took an abrupt turn on her right. She took something inside her bag and brought it on the panther's nose. It was a piece of red cloth.

"Remember it scent, child. Now, lead me to her. Faster!" she commanded as the panther sprinted faster.

---+___+---

Illidan was having a hard time dodging the incoming arrows because of the two frost arrows that hit him a while ago. Again, Sylvannas stopped firing at Illidan and before fleeing, shot three arrows at him, then vanished. This left Illidan in a confused state. Not before long, he heard galloping sounds coming towards his place. Surprised, he wondered if it was Tyrande or the moon rider's tracks. The sounds became louder and louder with every second pass. Left with no choice, again, he must escape before someone catches him. He glanced at the blood elf and sensed that it was unconscious. Picking up his dual swords, he dashed up in the air, spread his wings and began his aerial exodus.

Minutes after, Luna arrived at the place where the traitor was standing a while ago. She noticed that the place was in total ruckus and a lot of broken arrows laid everywhere. Climbing down the panther, Luna investigated what kind of battle took place; including the possible creatures can do such damage on the quiet forest. It was a high chance that it could be a night or high elven rangers, maybe a group of half to a dozen of them, fighting against the Demon Hunter.

The night elf stepped on something hard, a base of an arrow, two of it. She bent down to examine it. It wasn't a normal one. Then, it struck her.

"Only Windrunners possesses this kind of arrow", Luna whispered and fumbled the object inside the bag. The Black Panther growled to catch her master's attention.

"What did you found out, child?" she walked over its place and saw the blood elf she was looking for.

"Lina!"

She went over the knocked out body of the elf named Lina and was taken aback of the latter's wounded figure: blood coming out from her forehead, tattered crimson-colored dress with her cleavage showing, bruises and cuts, stitches and burns occupied its slim figure. Luna then carried her over the cat and led them towards a river to tend her wounds.

---+___+---

Tyrande arrived in a battle-torn place; arrows dug deep on every tree, the ground was still hot maybe because of some spells. This sight just worsened her grudge towards her brother-in-law. Upon scanning the area, she stepped on something like a pin. When she picked it up, it was a blood elves' insignia. She, then, let Ash'alah sniff it and immediately boarded its back.

"Follow its scent, Ash'alah. We might find him." she instructed and the frost saber dashed with great speed.


	2. The Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, I don't own DOTA nor Warcraft…they all belong to the Blizzard Entertainment…still wishing for Illidan Stromrage/ Terrorblade to be mine…ehehehehe…

**Chapter II: **_**The Reunion**_

A sting in the head became her alarm clock. She opened her eyes and saw the moon—so full and round—covered by some branches and twigs of the enormous trees of the forest. Not so far away, she heard a faint sound of running water, suggesting there must be a river nearby.

"Where am I?"

Slowly, she tried to sit upright, though the effort was half-killing her, scanning the area thoroughly. Her head is in turmoil as the last thing she could remember was that Illidan was standing in front of her, ready to suck her soul. She was wincing in pain as her head complained for more rest. Touching her head, she noticed the bandages wrapped on around her both arms, forehead and other parts that were wounded from the previous battle.

"Where did these came from?"

Leaves rustled against the cold wind. Lina looked ahead, deeper into the forest, squinting her greenish orbs to improve her clouded sight, observing for odd or moving things in the dark place. She tried to stand but her legs won't cooperate with her. Uneven footsteps rang through her ears, never letting her guard down. Then out came a black panther with a recognizable night elf boarded its back, who just smiled at her upon seeing her sitting down the ground.

"That was fast. I just left you for a few minutes and now you can sit up straight already", remarked by the night elf while disembarking from her war companion. She looked back at Lina, taken aback by the face made by the slayer.

"You look…surprised. Did something happen?" Luna inquired.

"Who are you?" Lina asked.

The moon rider was shocked but did not show it. She walked closer to Lina and kneeled down beside her just to put her hand on the latter's head. "Now, now Lina. You must've had a great deal against Illidan, hard enough to shake your head and forget me", she said chuckling.

This made Lina more confused. "I don't understand. How did you know my name?"

Luna was amused by Lina's expressions, thus used it to her advantages. "In Elune's name, Lina. How could you forget your best friend?"

"B-best friend?"

"Come on, girl! You've gotta think harder" the night elf pinched and slapped slightly at the blood elf's face. "Who stole your first hunt?"

Lina gave a moderately confused look, still staring at Luna.

"Who played pranks on you when you were still young?"

Still blank, but her confusion disappeared, noting that she's in deep thought.

Luna grew irritated and let her tongue slipped on something she would regret later on. "Who told Illidan that you had a crush on him?"

Lina's eyes shot wide in realization. She soon looked down to her lap with her hands stood support on the ground. Luna stared at her, now in confused state.

"What? Did something hurt? Does your head hurt?" she inquired. _'Did I step on the line?'_

"Luna…Moonfang."

Soon, the soil under the slayer's palm began to smoke as her clutch clawed a handful of dirt, throwing a deadly look at the moon rider. Luna became still with fear and tension at the same time with relief, knowing that the only friend that she have is now awaken from her short-term-memory-loss.

"At last, you remembered…" she halted her sentence as Lina threw the handful dirt, now blazing, squarely at her face. Luckily, because of the deteriorated energy of Lina, Luna had the time to fetch her wooden shield and blocked the attack. "Hey! What was that for?"

"SO it was you who told Illidan!" Lina blurted out, her faced became as red as the robe she was wearing.

"Well…uh…kinda", Luna stuttered.

"KINDA?!" flames surrounded the blood elf's fists.

"Alright, alright. I did. But…that was many freaking years ago. You should've gotten over with that", explained Luna, slightly smiling. The slayer kneeled and moved forward, flames on her hands disappearing as she held the night elf on her neck. She looked dead serious, but soon sighed and smiled, releasing her grip on Luna's neck.

"Same like always are we, Lina? Getting at each other's nerves", Luna chuckled and smoothed back her long, purplish colored hair.

"Yeah. It seems that it was just yesterday when we had fun like this", Lina smirked, returned to sitting down the ground.

Soft laughter and chuckles lingered in the night's breath as it shine through out its reign in the sky. The blood elf sensed something straight ahead. Though not sure, she remained alert to the surroundings. Moments later, Luna's panther got on its feet and growled at the forest.

"What's wrong, my child?" asked Luna, being aware of her companion's growl. She turned her back on Lina to shield her from the unseen danger as she gripped tightly her weapon and shield.

"Something's coming", warned Lina, backing off few steps.

_**Twak!**_

The sorceress heard a whipping of the bow, trying to figure out where it'll come from. An arrow missed the moon rider by a hair and was truly aiming for Lina's right shoulder. She caught it between her fingers, halting it from rendering her flesh and soon snapped it into two and clattered down the ground.

"What was that?" the night elf looked over her shoulder and saw the broken arrow on the ground. It seemed to be very familiar to her and soon, memories came flooding back her mind. _'That's Tyrande's arrow.'_

Another bunch made their way toward the elves. Surprised, Luna was too shaken to react. Soon, flames came forth behind her, melting the arrows in the process. Lina used some of her mana to shield them from the attack. She then knelt down as her energy slowly diminishes into severely dying level. "I'm out of energy", she whispered, exhausted.

As Luna returned her gaze back at the forest, out came Ash'alah, driven by the priestess with her guards up.

"Tyrande", the moon rider lowered her arms as Tyrande halted few feet away from her.

"Be on guard, sister. That elf behind you is a dangerous one", the priestess warned, giving a quick glance at the said elf.

"Not to worry, my lady. She won't do us any harm", assured Luna.

"And what basis do you have to say that?" Tyrande, as she lowered her bow down. "You are very much aware that blood elves wield the same arcane magic Illidan uses", she added.

"I'm very much aware of that information, my lady."

"Now, out of the way before she can manage to escape", then again, the priestess aimed at the blood elf.

"What?"

"I order you to stand aside, Luna. You're blocking the enemy", Tyrande ordered, irritation audible in her voice.

"No, I won't. She's not the enemy Tyrande", Luna, still convincing her leader to understand.

Lina Inverse remained kneeling down the solid ground as she witness the "step-aside" banters of the two night elves. Suddenly, her body began to shiver and shake as a familiar feeling starts to mold inside her; familiar but not a good one. Very not good. She clutches the ground hard, stifling her moans as she tries to control her withdrawal. Wrong timing for the withdrawal to surface. She clutched harder, biting her lip in the process.

'_Damn, these withdrawals.'_

"Stand aside, moon rider or I'm going to resort to force", Tyrande warned dangerously, even against her ways of being the favored one of Elune.

"Before you lay an arrow on her, you have to go through me", Luna answered, holding her ground as she made her fighting stance.

"You're making this complicated for yourself", the priestess muttered, taking an aim for the slayer. Then, she noticed that her target was having a hard time clutching the soil. Luna saw Tyrande's suddenly shift of her face. She looked behind her and saw her dearest friend fighting her thirst for magic.

"Lina", she motioned towards her but was stopped by Lina herself.

"Don't…come near…me", blood elf stuttered.

"But—argh", Luna saw an arrow dug on her left shoulder. She glanced at the priestess.

"Don't move or else you're going to be her snack", the Priestess of the moon said. The two glanced at Lina as she was losing control over her thirst, eyes glowing in bright green.

"I…need…a…demon."

**A/N: **a crappy chapter…I know but at least I updated…hihihi…thanks for the review!!!...


End file.
